


My Heart is Ripping (Just Set it on Fire)

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutually unrequited love, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Smut, Songfic, Unresolved, until there is about 900 words in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: Why are we doing this?one or the other asks, minutes after the pleasant haze of alcohol’s dissipated somewhat and the surroundings come into greater focus.I wish I knew, comes the response,and then—What use is there for words? Why bother saying what they both know?Sasuke presses a kiss to the corner of Naruto’s lips and goes down on him straight after.(because nobody ever said that with age came experience, wisdom and a way to deny your basest feelings)





	My Heart is Ripping (Just Set it on Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally meant to be a continuation to _Can't Shake My Hunger_ , but my brain wants what it wants so here it is anyway. It's best if you read that first since this fic directly parallels it in pretty obvious ways, but you're more than welcome to try make sense of it on its own, too. Like the previous installment, there's rather explicit depictions of homosexual activity, cheating and unhealthy sexual relationships, so if that's not for you then the 'back' button is awaiting your cursor. If you're game to try this, though, be warned that this deals with emotions somewhat more than the CSMH does.
> 
> Special thanks to BTS' _Outro: Tear_ for popping up just as I'd decided on a different writing idea then commandeering this for the hour it took to write it up, the prompt 'whatever you're going to ask, the answer is No!' for dying a small and quiet death after a half-hearted reference made at the end of the drabble, and my finals for fucking me over. Without all these godforsaken essays, I'd probably be doing other writing less time-consuming than these drabbles, so thank them for limiting my creative outlet.

* * *

 

It’s a familiar scene—a new location, new responsibilities weighing down their shoulders, but the lines are the same and so too are the actors. It’s Sasuke at the bar when Naruto walks in but the pall that hangs around him may just as well make his clean-shaven face seem shadowed if seen just right. Like before, Sasuke orders a round and Naruto lets him.

Like before, they clink their cups solemnly and toss it back in tandem.

The rant’s different, this time around, but the sentiment’s still there. _I know my office desk more intimately than my wife_ bleeds into _I work my ass off and **still** my son can’t look at me right_ and Sasuke, just as awful with providing comfort as he’d been before becoming a genin, hitches a corner of his lip up in a rueful smirk and downs his sake. Then it’s Naruto’s turn to commiserate five cups later, nodding along to Sasuke’s _my daughter doesn’t remember what I look like_ and _my wife punches me when she sees me but cries when I leave_ and they toast each other, over and over.

_For the women we’ll never understand,_ they say at the twentieth. _For the children we didn’t want_ at the thirtieth, _for the jobs others forced us into_ some number after that, and…

It’s a familiar scene—the proprietor, a retired civilian this time around because Naruto and Sasuke are too well-known to risk retired shinobi, chivvies them out the door after Sasuke breaks his third cup. No other bar will accept them, shit-faced as they are, and they stumble into an empty flat after one falls against the door and breaks it under their weight.

The floorboards are covered in a fine layer of dust and Naruto sneezes, face pressed against the largest dust-bunny on offer. _Stupid moron,_ Sasuke huffs in a tone dangerously close to affection, and hauls the moron’s dead weight out of the entryway and into a nondescript room.

There’s nothing much in there beyond a window and what could’ve once been a table. Splinters from broken pieces of it litter the floor but they both take a seat, unmindful of how derelict the room is when they themselves are no better.

_Why are we doing this?_ one or the other asks, minutes after the pleasant haze of alcohol’s dissipated somewhat and the surroundings come into greater focus.

_I wish I knew,_ comes the response, and then—

What use is there for words? Why bother saying what they both know?

Sasuke presses a kiss to the corner of Naruto’s lips and goes down on him straight after, pretty pink lips wrapping securely around the flushed, leaking head. Naruto’s fingers thread through his hair and, while Sasuke would’ve met that with violence once, he only responds with a hum that makes Naruto’s cock twitch in his mouth.

It’s not silent, for all that Sasuke’s usually so. Huffs bounce from wall to wall and moans follow suit, aborted attempts at Sasuke’s name interspersed with _more_ and _deeper_ and _stop fucking **teasing** , you goddamn bastard!_ Naruto’s head thuds against the wall, first gently and then increasing in strength until Sasuke pulls off him so he can tell the moron to _keep it down, do you **want** someone to find us?_

And they know the answer to that—know that it’s not the one they should really say—but all they do is look each other in the eye, hold it for a handful of heartbeats, and then go right back to it.

Naruto preps Sasuke when he’s not too busy staring slack-jawed at the ceiling, keeping his impending orgasm at bay because the years have been nothing but kind to the bastard. Sasuke’s hums and moans are deliberate at first but quickly progress to involuntary, cock spurting precum with every prod against his prostate. Teeth and tongue and callouses that send bolts of lightning down their spines and still they keep pushing, eyes locking with a challenge ablaze in their otherwise-murky gazes.

**_Enough_** _,_ one or the other manages to eke out when they’re both teetering on the edge. A few half-drunk movements and too many tangled limbs later, Sasuke sinks down onto Naruto’s cock with a sigh.

For all the rush and competition earlier, it’s… slow. Quiet in ways neither of them usually are, careful where neither of them should be. Naruto grinds up into Sasuke’s ass and presses a kiss against his neck, sets teeth into the pronounced arch of a collarbone and presses them in a warning, but Sasuke only tilts his head back and lets him.

There is no bleeding, for all the marks they eventually leave. They know where they’ll be in a day’s time and those places have no space for wounds like these.

It’s short from all the teasing but they both hang on as long as they can, unwilling to let go despite their own pressing need. It’s Sasuke who succumbs in the end, cum splattering against both their chests as he moans Naruto’s name into his mouth, and Naruto follows right on his heels with his own moan when he cums in Sasuke’s ass. It’s messy and silent beyond their pants, sweat shining on their foreheads and in the places where they’re joined, but they disentangle themselves with time.

A few hand movements, some muttered words, and the evidence disappears around them. It’ll be a Kage summit in less than eight hours’ time and Sasuke’s wedding anniversary in less than twenty, but their hands are tangled together and neither makes any motion to let go.

It’s a familiar scene with a familiar ending, but neither of them say those final words or make light of the wetness on their faces.

It means nothing, it should _mean_ nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you ever wonder…”

“Dangerous words, moron, dangerous words.”

“But—”

“What can we do, huh? Do we really have the luxury to _wonder_?”

“…”

“…Just go, okay?”

“…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, because I'm just as much of a broken record as Naruto and Sasuke:
> 
> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) if that tickles your fancy instead.


End file.
